The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the semiconductor industry, circuit designers design a product via a plurality of stages. In an example, the circuit designers decide system-level functional specification and architectures of the product in a system design stage. Further, the circuit designers convert the system-level functional specification into a register transfer level (RTL) description in a RTL design stage. Then, the circuit designers create circuit layout with patterns to define circuits in a physical design stage. Based on the circuit layout, a set of photomasks is generated. The photomasks are used in a semiconductor manufacturing facility to define structures corresponding to the circuits on semiconductor wafers.